spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naughty
Naughty is the first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: For Adults. Transcript episode begins with SpongeBob and Patrick playing their new SeaBox One SpongeBob: Man. I really love this new game, “Smiley Sunny Days!”. Patrick: Me too. Hey, I think we should see what our favorite neighbor is up to! SpongeBob: Sounds good! both skip happily to Squidward’s Easter Island Head home Squidward: What are those idiots doing now? SpongeBob: Ha! Funny, Squidward. So, whatcha’ doin’? Is there any way I could help you do anything? Squidward (in his head): Just ignore them, Squidward, they’ll go away eventually. Narrator: 2 Days Later SpongeBob: Is there any way I could help you do anything? Is there any way I could help you do anything? Is there any way I could help you do anything? Squidward (angry): UGH…. GO AWAY! SpongeBob: ...Okay? Sandy: Hi spongebob! SpongeBob: Nothing! Just wanna check out your inventions Sandy: Heres a transporter i made! transports Jaden: What is this world? transports Suds: Hey Jaden Jaden: Hi Suds SpongeBob: Hi strangers! Are you guys fish? You don’t look like us. Suds & Jaden: Nah, we’re humans. We gotta go, it’s 2:10 am and we have a SpongeBob For Adults pilot to write. SpongeBob: Okay then, whatever that means. SpongeBob (walking): You know I can help with fixing some of these old invent- OHHHHH! knocks over all of Sandy’s inventions like Dominoes Sandy: SpongeBob! You are being too nice. walks home sadly SpongeBob: Man, I am too nice? I didn’t know that was possible. Man, I wonder what’s the opposite of nice. Dictionary: The Series” appears on TV, describing the word “Naughty” Announcer: Naughty: meaning mean, hateful, rude. Synonyms: Mean, hurtful. Antonyms: Nice fat man in white tank top with stains on it barges in to the studio Fat man: This show is s---! What did you say? I don’t care if I can’t say that on SpongeTool TV, this sucks ass-gets thrown out by security guards. Announcer: That’s what I call “Naughty” SpongeBob: I know what I must do, become naughty! Suds: I wonder what that yellow guy is doing. Jaden: Yea! Lets check! SpongeBob: Damn you all! Fred: huh thats a bad word to say! SpongeBob: This show sucks! transports Suds: What is that guy doing! Jaden: Lets stop him! tries to slit his throat and Jaden slaps his face off of him Jaden: I'll have what shes having! Suds: Uhh thats a stupid catchphrase Jaden: I know now lets get rid of this naughty curse! and Suds teleports to Sandy's house Suds: What do we do? Jaden: We need to see if Sandy has a naughty cure Suds: Okay, but first I need some air, all of this water is getting me exhausted. Narrator: 1 Oxygen Break Later ask Sandy for a cure, and she makes one barges through Sandy’s door SpongeBob: You guys. You are all LOSERS! Suds: Gasp! Jaden: Oh my! throws the cure at SpongeBob to SpongeBob waking up in bed SpongeBob: I knew I shouldn't have watched Rude Removal before going to bed like Looney Tunes with That's All Folks plays Porky Suds: Wait what is my line?! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts